los cambios que da la vida
by chocolate and mint
Summary: sin previo aviso mi vida cambio:ya no era humana,tenia a alguien a quien amar y era el objetivo de una guerra
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo valentina y desde que tengo uso de razón siempre me he sentido observada, a veces se sentían miradas frías y amenazadoras, otras veces eran miradas cálidas. tenia 17 años y exceptuando el asunto de sentirme observada llevaba una vida normal, soy un poco tímida y adoro leer, sin lugar a dudas mi saga favorita era twilight ,no había noche en la que no soñara que mi vida diera un cambio como el que le ocurrió a bella pero ,aunque soñar no cuesta nada, haciéndolo tampoco logras nada.

En estos momentos estaba leyendo como por cuarta vez amanecer, pero se me ocurrió ver el reloj y mierda era tarde, mañana tenía que ir al instituto y si seguía leyendo no había fuerza en la tierra que me levantara , así que a regañadientes apague la luz y me acosté, con la esperanza de soñar con la única persona que me hacia suspirar… Edward.

Me levantaron los rayos del sol que se estaban colando por la ventana, como odiaba que me levantaran y mas unos estúpidos rayos, es decir que sentido tenía un masa gigante de fuego flotando por ahí? O si despertarme!. Mire mi reloj y suspire eran las 8:30 otra vez llegaría tarde, decidí ponerme lo primero que consegui,digamos que no soy muy amiga de la moda, baje las escaleras corriendo y ahí estaba mi hermana desayunando su nombre era sophie y era tan solo 2 años menor que yo ,pero cuando se lo proponía me sacaba de quicio, le hice señas para que se montara en el carro y su respuesta fue sacarme la lengua y avanzar lo mas lento que pudo hacia la puerta de la casa. Cuando por fin se digno a meterse en el auto ya eran las 8:50 vivía tan solo a 20 min del instituto pero claro eso no valía cuando tu adorada hermana(nótese el sarcasmo)te retrasaba.

Cuando al fin llegamos eran las 9:10 y mande a sophie a pasear mientras yo me las arreglaba para pasar desapercibida, gracias a dios,buda,ala o lo que sea que este allá arriba el director estaba hablando con 3 personas que en mi vida había visto pero se me hacían familiares, cuando uno de ellos me miro nuestras miradas se cruzaron y un extraño escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, no le di importancia y seguí mi camino hacia el salón, al llegar mi profesor no ignoro mi entrada

-señorita martinez, acaso son estas horas de llegar?-me pregunto con superioridad en la voz

Por supuesto que no estúpido viejo calvo pero a usted que le importa? me tuve que morder la lengua para no decirle eso -no señor le prometo que no volverá a pasar-le dije con la voz mas dulce que tenia

-bueno en ese caso tome asiento-sip,ya sabía yo que tenia un poder sobrenatural para manipular a la gente,pero mientras me dirigía a mi puesto me percate que habían 3 asientos de sobra justo al lado del mio,acaso tendrá eso que ver con los chicos que estaban en la oficina del director?mis dudas no tardaron en disiparse cuando un golpe en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos

que les parecio?tomatasos?es mi primer fic no sean rudos y porfa dejen reviews,que es lo que motiva a seguir escribiendo

besos C&M


	2. presentaciones y primeras impresiones

mis dudas no tardaron en disiparse cuando un golpe en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos

al aula entraron los 3 adolescentes mas hermosos que había visto. ahora si estaba segura que se trataban de los chicos que estaban en la oficina del director, como antes no los había podido detallar bien me di ese gusto en este momento,1 era alto, que digo alto altísimo, musculoso(mucho para mi gusto) y tenia un adorable pelo algo rizado de color negro, pude escuchar un intento de gruñido _que en vez de parecer sensual, parecía que estaban torturando a un gato- por parte de las chicas ¨populares¨ del salón(chicas tomen nota si quieren se popular mezclen : -40g de estupidez con 1 sola neurona, a eso le agregan el instinto de zorra y opcional pueden agregar tinte amarillo todo eso les dará woala una zorra cualquiera ;) ) el 2 chico no era tan alto como el anterior por solo unos centímetros su cabello era rubio y tenia ojos azules, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue sin duda el 3 chico era sencillamente indescriptible, era casi del mismo tamaño del chico anterior e igual de musculoso, su cabello estaba desordenado pero al mismo tiempo parecía una especie de peinado, el color era un peculiar broncíneo y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda.

Supongo que me quede embobada viéndolo, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por segunda vez en el día(esto ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, pero me podía acostumbrar)me di cuenta de quien realmente era: ahora todo encajaba el porque ese sentimiento de familiaridad, el que fueran totalmente apuestos y que sintiera una extraña atracción por el, por Edward.. tenia ciertas interrogantes sobre ellos como:que coño hacían los cullen aquí? de verdad serán ellos? Y porque parecían humanos?(bueno si le quitas el hecho de que tenían aspecto de estrella de cine y la tez algo palida,parecían únicamente personas con muy buena genetica)

-señortas cálmense por favor-habia pedido el profesor cuando las idiotas de mi curso(se nota que las amo verdad?)empezaron a lanzar alaridos y silbidos-ellos son los nuevos estudiantes sus nombres son adam(dijo señalando al que yo creía emmet) Ian(jasper) y zane(dijo mientras señalaba al que yo suplicaba fuera Edward)-me avergonze de este comentario pero quien me podía escuchar, nadie verdad?-chicos por favor sientensen en los asientos vacios –dijo señalando los asientos que se encontraban alrededor del mio-oh! Señorita martinez al parecer hoy esta de suerte-finalizo el profesor vengándose por mi llegada de hoy y disfrutando mientras yo me ponía rojas y me encojia por las miradas de odio y celos que me dedicaban mis compañeras.

Los 3 se sentaron y yo trate de concentrar toda mi atención en la clase,cosa que casi logre a la por fin sono el timbre yo fui la primera en salir y me dirigi a mi casillero para poder sacar los libros de mi próxima clase al llegar ya estaba ahí mi mejor amigo alex quien me conto que en su clase de química entraron 2 chicas nuevas(que casualmente tenían las mismas descripciones de alice y rosalie,claro exeptuando los ojos cosa que todavía no entendía) cuyos nombre eran Natalie y Sabrina(respectivamente).

Me dirigi a mi siguiente clase luego de despedirme de alex cuando choque con algo o alguien realmente duro y frio cuando subi mis ojos descubri unos que me miraban fijamente con un poco de diversión.

-lo siento-le dije apenada,fucking torpeza

-tranquila eres la primera desde que llegue que se tropieza conmigo accidentalmente-rei imaginándome a las chicas tirándose encima de ellos y el coreo mis risas supongo que recordando lo mismo

-espera a que empiecen a llenar tu casillero de post-it-le dije y me miro con una falsa cara de pavor ,mientras intentaba contener la risa

Cuando me quise dar cuenta eramos los únicos que quedaban en los pasillos,genial llegaría tarde otra vez-nos vemos luego e… zane-mierda casi le digo edward, pero el no pareció notarlo porque sonrio y me pregunto si quería acompañarlo a el y sus hermanos en la cafetería,acepte gustosa y me dirigi a la siguiente clase,me sorprendi al ver que el profesor Brown aun no llegaba.

Las horas de matematica fueron eternas y no solo por el castigo habitual que era tener clases de matematica si no porque estaba ansiosa por ir a la cafetería. Cante aleluya internamente cuando la campana sono, me mentalice y ,me dirigi a la cafetería luego de dejar las cosas en el casillero.

Al entrar ya todos estaban ahi incluso alice y rose(bueno si es que de verdad son ellas)Edward me empezó a hacer señas y me acerque a la mesa sonriendo ante la mirada de incredulidad de las chicas del instituto

-hola-dije tímidamente mientras me sentaba

-hola valentina-dijo la que yo creía que era Alice

-como sabes mi nombre-le pregunte con cierta sospecha en la voz

-este pues bueno-o dios esto hay que grabarlo Alice nerviosa,vi por el rabillo de ojo que Edward se rei silenciosamente mientras alice le fulminaba con la mirada

-alice,ya sospecha algo no vale la pena que se lo ocultemos y que empiezes a imaginar cada un a de las excusas que le puedes decir –dijo edward mientras todos en la mesa se partian de la risa pero alice lo miro con esa sonrisa de esas que tienen las muñecas de porcelana que parecen tiernas pero a la vez dan miedo ,Edward se puso tenso y no dijo mas nada

-alguien me puede decir que esta pasando y que supuestamente sospecho-inquiri

-pues veras-esta ves fue alice la que tomo la palabra-eres la única en esta escuela que te has dado cuenta que somos diferentes y pues eso es porque tus sospechas son ciertas sobre nosotros y pues hay cosas que te tenemos que explicar con tiempo pero creo que este no es el momento para hacerlo-

-osea eso de los vampiro y todo lo que dicen los libro es verdad? –lo dije todo demasiado rápido incluso ni yo lo entendí,pero al parecer ellos si,ya que asintieron y entonces cai en cuenta ,si todo era cierto Edward me podía leer la mente y entonces sabia todo lo que había dicho sobre el además porque sentía una extraña punsada en el estomago cuando pensaba que isabella podía estar esperándolo en la casa de los cullen y ahora que lo pensaba, donde estaba ella?,sin previo aviso todo se volvió negro

Bueno aquí el primer cap,espero que les guste y porfa dejen olvide de decirles que la historia se centra en un mundo donde los libros de la saga twilight son bastante famosos y las películas también y bueno poco a poco se ira revelando el porque los cullen existen y todas la interrogantes que puedan tener.

Besos C&M


End file.
